Elemental Vampire
by foxyfanlove
Summary: in the ministry's attempt to de-fame harry potter they may have caused more chaos than they know how to handle. secrets are revealed as friends are lost and allies are gained, how will harry deal with the consequences of this reveal. a/n: this story is rated M as a precaution as I have no real plans for this story other than to keep it moving thru the basic timeline of the books.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry couldn't believe it. He hadn't been at the dursleys for more than two weeks when he and his cousin were attacked by two dementors on a muggle street in full view of any other muggle that could have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting a dementor. Faced with the deadly creatures he had cast the Patronus charm to save their lives only to then be notified by the ministry that even thou he had been protecting himself and others he would be put on trial for underage magic. After preparing for the trial at the weaslys he had felt a bit better prepared even thou if he lost it would mean that his wand would be snapped and he would be expelled from Hogwarts, when they arrived three hours early for the trial they received a note that the time had been changed to right that moment forcing him and mr. weasly to sprint for the new courtroom before they missed the trial all together.

It had been a hellish three hours for harry as he sat there in the court room before the entire wizengamot and listened to minister fudge blabber on and on about how he was a disruptive, attention seeking brat who needed to learn a lesson. Every time harry had tried to defend himself the minister would call him a liar and a brat and as harry didn't have a lawyer the entire courtroom was forced to listen to the ministers uninterrupted rant. thru the whole thing Dumbledore was no where to be found and had only sent him a few words of encouragement until the moment before fudge was ready to expel him, the headmaster arrived with miss fig in tow as an eye witness to harry defending himself and his cousin from two rouge dementors. With an eye witness and an oath fudge could do nothing more than let harry go as it was more evidence than he'd had to convict harry but the moment harry had gotten out of the courtroom Dumbledore once again disappeared with out a word to harry or even looking at him.

Now here harry stood shocked outside the court room as mr. weasly started to guide him back to the apparition point where they would head back to headquarters, the one man he had looked up to had abandoned him until the last possible moment before saving him but the headmaster couldn't even bare to look in his direction. now he was going to be shut away at headquarters for the rest of the summer and while he would be surrounded by his friends and surrogate family he knew that after this instance he would be just as trapped in that awful house as Sirius was. Then a thought hit him, while the dark lord may have two blacks on his side he didn't have any potters, he had always been told that the potters were an ancient and noble house so they must have more than one house if harry found out where the houses were then he, Sirius, and their friends could head there for the rest of the summer break letting them just get away from it all.

"Mr. weasly, would you mind if we stopped by Gringots before we head back I left something very important to me there for safe keeping and while I trust the goblins to do their jobs I wouldn't put it passed the minister to do anything that might make my life harder" harry waited as Arthur debated with himself weather molly and Dumbledore would be angry with him or not for letting harry take the little side trip with out any back up. Harry felt a little bad about lying to the man, but he knew that the moment he told the weasly patriarch it would be told to Dumbledore and molly who would instantly say no because they didn't know if there would be enough protection for him, disregarding the fact that the death eaters may not even know that the house existed.

"alright harry but you'll have to be quick the others will begin to worry if we're not back soon" with that Mr. weasly took harry to the apparition site but instead of heading for number 12 grimmauld place they appeared at the apparition point for Gringots. Quickly walking up to the goblin teller harry left Mr. weasly walking a little behind him, the goblin seemed to sense the urgency in his approach because the goblin was ready to speak to him the moment he approached the desk.

"hello, I would like to speak to my account manager, I'm harry potter" the goblin seemed to nod a little as they both notice Arthur reach the desk.

"very well please come with me Mr. potter" the two moved to leave but when Mr. weasly tried to follow he was stopped by another goblin.

"I'm sorry sir but unless you are a direct relative, guardian, or have his guardian's permission to accompany Mr. potter then you will not be allowed beyond this point for safety, privacy, and security reasons" harry gave the man a sad smile over his shoulder which was waved off by the weasly as the older man walked back to the waiting area to wait for harry to return. It took them a few minutes to make it to the office of his family accountant but when they did reach the door the goblin who had been leading him said something in their language and when he was meet with a reply the goblin opened the door. Stepping into the office harry saw a very old goblin sat behind an elaborate desk, as he entered the goblin looked up at him with a sharp eye that seemed to pierce harry's soul.

"welcome young master potter, it is good to know that your guardian has finally made time in your busy schedule to finally go over your financials" the tone was more than a little clipped and harry was beyond confused at this moment.

"what do you mean?" the goblin looked a little harder at his face but then seemed to sigh, something harry had never seen a goblin do before.

"sit down boy, I take it your guardian doesn't know you're here?" as harry sat down he felt a sinking feeling begin to form in his gut, one that always warned him of bad news before it came.

"of course, thou I doubt aunt petunia would care either way" now the goblin looked as close to shocked as he had ever seen one thou the goblin race weren't very expressive creatures in the best of circumstances.

"you truly have no idea, do you?" harry remained silent as the goblin sighed again and brought out a large sheet of parchment before he began explaining.

"your aunt may be your guardian in the muggle world but in the magical world your guardian is headmaster Dumbledore, it would have been Sirius black as stated in your parents will but when he was incarcerated he lost that opportunity. You would have been given to alice Longbottom but they lost that right as well when they were forcibly placed into saint mungo's intensive care unit. The headmaster then claimed your guardianship and sealed the will before any other candidates could be found, as your magical guardian he was supposed to have informed you when you reached Hogwarts age about all the customs and duties that the head of an ancient and noble house is expected to know."

"that was also the year he was supposed to bring you here, so you may begin to learn about your families' fortune and how to maintain your own vaults so that you may take control of them once you reach the age of majority at seventeen. This would have also been when we checked to see if you would inherit any old family magics or creature inheritances as pure bloods usually do thanks to having so many creatures intermixed with their family lines." Harry sat shocked as the goblin proceeded to place an ornate box upon the desk, Dumbledore was his magical guardian. harry didn't know what to think anymore on one hand he wanted to see the head master as the kind man that had helped give him advice in first year and who had helped him and hermione rescue Sirius in third, on the other hand he couldn't help but think back to last year and all the pain that could have been avoided had Dumbledore simply refused his participation as his guardian had the right to do.

"mister Potter, we will perform the inheritance test and get everything out of the way now that should have been done in your first year. Now all you have to do is allow three drops of blood to fall onto this parchment" harry nodded as he took the golden knife from the goblin and made a small cut in his hand, slowly three drops of blood fell from the wound and onto the paper before the cut magically healed itself. A second after the blood had soaked into the parchment it disappeared before an elegant cursive writing began to appear in a way that reminded harry of tom riddles diary, once the words had stopped appearing the goblin picked up the paper and began to read it for a bit. harry watched as the goblins face showed surprise before it started to become angry and by the time he had finished the goblin was snarling in rage as he handed the parchment back to harry, looking down at the parchment harry silently braced himself for what ever it had found.

Inheritance test

Full name: Hadrian James Potter

Father: Lord James Harold Potter

Mother: Lady Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans nee Woodling

Lordships

Lord of the Ancient and most Noble house of Potter (by blood and magic)

Lord of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Gryffindor (by blood and magic)

Lord of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Ravenclaw (by blood and magic)

Lord of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Peverell (by blood and magic)

Lord of the most Ancient and most Noble house of Woodling (by blood and magic)

Heir Apparent to the most Ancient and most Noble house of Black (by blood and magic)

Family Magic

Metamorphagus: The House of Black (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumency: The houses of Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Gryffindor (70% blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Natural legilimency: The houses of Ravenclaw and Woodling (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Animagus: All houses (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Beast speech: The house of Peverell (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Magical core (70% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Creature inheritance (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

Elemental Vampire (70% chance)

Incubus (10% chance)

Vampire (10% chance)

Veela (5% chance)

Wood nymph (5% chance)

Properties

Potter Manor

godric's hollow

Gryffindor castle

Gryffindor manor

griffin's chateau

¼ Hogwarts

hogsmeade village

Ravenclaw castle

Ravenclaw manor

Ravens villa

¼ Hogwarts

Peverell castle

Peverell island (unplottable)

Woodling manor

Woodling forest

Woodling castle.

Vault and line information

Godfather: Sirius orion black

Magical guardian: albus Dumbledore

Aunt: petunia dursley nee evans

Cousin: Dudley dursley

Second aunt: narcissa Malfoy nee black

Second cousin: draco arulian Malfoy

Second aunt: bellatrix lestrange nee black

Second aunt: andromeda tonks nee black

Second cousin: nymphadora tonks

Illegal Marriage contract between Hadrian James Potter and Ginevra Weasly signed by Molly weasly and Albus Dumbledore

Vaults: 48

Yearly payments of 1,000 galleons to molly weasly (5 years)

Yearly payments of 500 galleons to Ron weasly (5 years)

Yearly payments of 500 galleons to Ginny weasly (5 years)

Yearly payments of 500 galleons to Hermione Granger (5 years)

Yearly payments of 100,000 galleons to albus Dumbledore (15 years)

Yearly payments of 1,000 pounds to Petunia Dursley (15 years)

Three payments to the order of the phoenix totalling 80,000,000 galleons

House elves: 126

Injuries, Ailments, and Compulsions

Past

100 billion cases of bruises, burns, and lacerations caused by Vernon, Dudley, and petunia Dursley

156 broken bones and dislocations caused by Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley

Malnutrition caused by Vernon and Petunia Dursley

18 obliviation's by Albus Dumbledore

8 hundred thousand cases of bruises, burns, lacerations, broken bones, and dislocations obtained while in attendance of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Right arm bones vanished by gilderoy lockhart

Poisoned with basilisk venom, trace amounts still present

Healed with phoenix tears, trace amounts still present

Current

Loyalty and obedience potions and spells keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Mild and strong love potions keyed to ginny weasly, brewed by molly weasly

Forgiveness potions keyed to Hermione Granger, ron weasly, ginny weasly, molly weasly, and Albus Dumbledore

Intelligence dampener potions administered by Albus Dumbledore

Horcrux created by Tom Marvolo Riddle (0.5%)

Harry sat trembling in rage as he looked over all that had been done to him behind his back; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasly, and Dumbledore had all betrayed him and with irrefutable prof in front of him even the cursed forgiveness potions had no sway to his decisions. Looking up at the goblin across from him he now understood the rage the he was feeling, no matter what the wizards say the goblins did care about the vaults under their care and to have such serious crimes be conducted right in front of them was an insult to their pride and honor if not an insult to the entire goblin nation.

"what does all of this mean? Can we even fix what they've done?" the goblin nodded gravely as he looked over the parchment once more at all of the felonies done to the young potter heir.

"we can discus everything the tests include at a later time but what is truly important right now is that we act quickly on the illegal aspects of this case while we have the element of surprise but because of the sheer weight of the crimes committed against you we must bring this before king Ragnarok. Another thing we must figure out is just how many are involved in this, the test only shows three of the weaslys having received anything from these dealings so we must figure out if the others of the family knew what was going on, as for the order of the phoenix we need to know who amongst that group knew about the situation." Harry nodded as they left the goblins office and began walking down the halls of the bank when he thought about Mr. weasly waiting for him in the waiting room.

"well from what little I know about the order only Dumbledore handles the money there as for the weaslys, I left Mr. weasly in the front waiting room when I came to see you" the goblin looked thoughtful for a moment before stopping what looked like a teller and speaking in gobbledegook. Once that was done and the younger goblin had run off down the hall while the two continued their trek thru the bank with harry telling his accountant about the farce of a trial that had given harry the idea to come to the bank in the first place. soon the goblin opened the last set of doors which led them to a giant throne room, the room was covered in gold framed paintings of battles long passed and the goblin kings of old with huge marble pillars holding up the ceiling. A gold and silver ornate throne sat upon a raised dais overlooking the hall, a goblin dressed in fine silks and sturdy armor sat upon the throne while a squadron of guards stood to either side of the king's throne and three elderly goblins stood behind him. While his account manager kneeled harry gave a deep and respectful bow to the goblin king thou he wasn't expecting the near booming laughter he got for such an action, when he returned to his standing position the confusion on his face must have been visible as the king calmed himself down and explained while still looking highly amused.

"forgive me young wizard but it has been a very long time since any wizard has shown such respect to a goblin, myself included, now what brings you before me this day young wizard" here his account manager stepped forward to present the situation.

"your highness this is Hadrian James potter, last heir to the lines of potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, peverell, and Woodling while also standing as the heir to the house of black. Despite his multiple lordships his magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, chose to leave him with muggles who were said to be related to him thou we now have evidence that they were not related to hadrian in any way. As the potter account manager, I have contacted Albus Dumbledore to get hadrian in to speak with him about his accounts since he first started at Hogwarts nearly five years ago, but at every turn the headmaster has blocked contact with the young heir stating that it was simply not the right time to discuss these things."

"after the disgraceful trial put on by the ministry this morning hadrian managed to come here hoping to gain access to potter manor for the rest of the summer to avoid the wizarding world, this allowed us to finally go thru the inheritance and magic test he was meant to have done at eleven however the results are most disturbing." With that he handed over the results and harry watched on as the king and what could only be his advisors became angrier and angrier until by the end of it they were swearing and shouting in the goblin language and English.

"these atrocities can not stand; do not worry young Lord this will be taken care of" the king growled and harry bowed deeply in thanks just then a squad of goblins walked into the room with Arthur weasly in tow and his accountant began speaking again.

"we were unsure my king if the entire family was aware of the offences as only three are marked with an offence, luckily this one was in fact the one to bring young mr. potter here and was waiting for him in the lobby" the king nodded gravely before he spoke in gobbledygook and the room flashed gold before returning to normal as the king's attention was turned fully to Mr. Weasly.

"I am sure you are wondering what is happening and why you are here, the answer to that is simple, you see Mr. Potter's account manager has been trying for the last five years to get Mr. Potter to come into the bank and take a standard test that all heirs must take when it is found that they are the last of their line however Albus Dumbledore would never allow the meeting to take place. Thankfully we could preform the test today as Mr. Potter came here of his own free will that unfortunately is the end of such good news as the test revealed many terrible things Mr. weasly, even the great Albus Dumbledore must show proof of permission before he can act in mister potters' stead however he has ignored this rule and many other laws that were put in place to protect heirs like mister potter."

"are you aware mister weasly that for the last five years your wife, daughter, and youngest son have been receiving payments from Dumbledore out of the potter vaults that equate to 10,000 galleons. The treachery does not stop there however as it is shown that at the very least your wife has brewed and used love potions on mister potter to increase the chances of him marrying into your family even though she and Albus Dumbledore signed an illegal marriage contract that would have given your family complete control over all of mr. potter's inheritance and left him as nothing more than a figure head. This is not just a simple monetary theft but line theft mr. weasly we are lucky to have caught it before any serious damage was done but as facts are now your wife could be spending time in Azkaban for her actions as we will be forced to bring this case to the attention of the DMLE"

Mister weasly stood shocked looking like his world had just exploded around him with no warning or reason then he turned to harry and a great sorrow washed over his face. "I am so sorry harry I had no idea that any of this was going on please you have to believe me when I say that I had no knowledge of this and I'm sure that the twins, bill, charley, and Percy didn't know about this either, I swear we would never want to hurt you"

King Ragnarok nodded as his guards let mister weasly go. "I believe you arthur weasly not just because you were sincere, but this room was spelled by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, so no one can lie, even if the lie was all you knew magic would know that it was a lie and there for you would not be able to speak it. However, this does not change the fact that your wife, youngest son, and daughter will need to be questioned under veritaserum, the money returned or repaid, and the potions cleansed from mister potter's systems. Mister potter if you would like you are welcome to remain here away from Dumbledore, we will set up an appointment with a healer to get you into proper shape and contact your family's barrister so that you may have legal support in this matter"

"thank you for the generous offer king Ragnarok, I will gladly accept your peoples' hospitality" harry said as he bowed in gratitude to the king. Unnoticed by all that stood in the throne room a tine red beetle flew from the throne room with a tine piece of parchment clutched to its body while seeming to do a jig thru the air.

Half an hour later Rita Skeeter spun into her private office and slammed the door shut with an enormous smile on her face as she did a few more spins before setting a parchment gently on her desk and sitting down. Rita's smile turned into a malicious grin as she stared down at the test results she had copied down while potter and the goblin were busy reading and discussing the results, she knew the minister was still running with the smear campaign against potter and dumbles but what sat in front of her was pure unadulterated gold. She looked down the results and counted at least six front page headlines on this little paper alone not even mentioning the chaos that was bound to follow the first article or the trial of Albus Dumbledore she nearly cackled in glee, just then the minister himself walked in as he usually did to get a sneak peek at what she would be printing the next day.

"ah Rita, how are you this fine day. I hope you have something good for me" he said as he walked in and sat down while the door closed behind him.

"oh, minister fudge I have something better than good, you see I happened to be taking a trip to Gringotts around lunch today and guess what I saw?" the minister looked confused making Rita want to sigh, the man was easy to manipulate and barley intelligent making her undoubtedly sure that he was the reason hufflepuff's were considered the weakest of Hogwarts houses.

"I saw harry potter walking away with a goblin and leaving his escort Arthur weasly behind in the waiting room, seeing a good opportunity to gain some smearing material on the boy who lived I followed them and managed to catch the whole thing" fudge still looked confused like he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"I'm sure as you know minister that when a child is proven to be the last member of a magical line the goblins give them a complete magical test that covers everything from bank vaults to the child's magic, health conditions, and everything that has ever been done to them" here fudge nodded as everyone in the wizarding world knew of these tests as there results always made big headlines when something interesting was found.

"as it turns out the reason we never heard anything from potters was because Dumbledore never allowed the test to happen, potter was only informed of it right there in front of me but that's not all I happen to have copied down his results" with that she slid the paper forward to the shocked minister. She sat patiently as the minister had to read over the parchment three or so times before he truly understood the extent of the damage and managed to make himself believe what exactly it was that he was reading.

"dear merlin" he whispered as he imagined the amount of damage this information would cause, the people would be furiously calling for the resignation of all those involved and outrage would be aimed at any who showed an ounce of prior knowledge concerning the abuse of their savior. Fudge may have been trying to discredit the boy for the last week or so but even he knew that the lies spread by them would do nothing to make the wizarding world care less. Bloody hell he thought as the disaster to come was racing thru his head, it didn't matter if you were muggle-born or pure-blood all children were highly cherished in the wizarding world.

"how could you call this good news! this may just ruin us all! for the first time in centuries pure-bloods and muggle-borns may actually agree on something and anyone in their way will be dragged down to the lowest station possible!" Rita smiled as she nodded along with the minister and waited until he was calm enough to listen to her.

"that's true but we didn't cause any of this harm to the poor child, did we?" she smiled and pointed out Dumbledore's name to the minister as the pieces of her plan started to click into place for him.

"no dear minister we didn't, we are simply informing the people of what is happening in our world"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry sat at the desk of his account manager after a light breakfast, steeljaw, the accountant's name, had headed out for a few moments to retrieve some files that they needed to discuss with the barrister and the healer that was set to arrive in half an hour. The potter family barrister asked to stand in on the healing process so that they may begin compiling their case against Dumbledore and the weaslys, thou they would need to take the dursleys to the muggle courts as they couldn't be held under magical law. The door behind him opened suddenly letting in his account manager, a man in his late thirties wearing black dress robes with short cut brown hair, and another man in his late twenties wearing white robes with blond hair.

"good morning Mr. Potter it's a pleasure to finally meet with you thou I wish it had been under better circumstances, I am lord Bletchley retainer at law for the potter family" the man in black said as he reached out to shake harry's hand, the man in white stepped up next to shake his hand.

"I am Mr. Adams, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter thou I fear at the moment the public may know more about your situation than I do" seeing harry's confused look Mr. Adams handed over the copy of the daily prophet that he had kept under his arm. There on the front page was harry walking into his account managers office, quickly scanning the many articles about the incident harry was shocked and slightly impressed. Rita had managed to put all of the major details into the articles that she could with out breaching any laws, she moved thru the details and straight into stirring up the population over the travesty and injustice he had been done by the headmaster but what really shocked him was the minister giving a statement saying it wasn't harry's fault for spreading the lies about voldemort's return but dumbledors for making him say such things under the influence of loyalty and obedience potions.

"if I may mister potter, the minister is giving you an out to the panic and fear that is spreading thru the wizarding world. Wither Voldemort is back or not is no longer your concern Mr. Potter and it never should have been" harry turned to see Mr. Bletchley take a seat beside him as he looked over the paper.

"do you really think so?" harry asked looking over at his retainer he couldn't keep the hope out of his voice, this was something that he had wanted for a very long time but had thought would never happen. All thru his years in the wizarding everything had always fallen on his shoulders from the Philosophers stone to the tournament there had never been an end to the trials and challenges that he faced because he had been told that he was the only one that could do it.

"Mr. Potter even if you are emancipated after all of this you are still a child and have been dealing with things that no child should have ever been thru, you can leave it to us now all you have to do is be you. I know this may be hard to talk about but I would like for you to tell us everything you can about your life, from your time with your relatives to anything and everything that has happened at Hogwarts but that is only if you want to" harry took a deep breath and sighed before he slowly started to tell his tale to those around him. It took a few hours for harry to tell them of the beatings and starvation he suffered at the hands of the dursleys as well as the many trials that he had been thru during his time at Hogwarts, at the end of the meeting harry was sent to rest after drinking four potions that would cleanse his system of any other type of potion that may have been in him with his retainers promise that he would look into getting Sirius a trial.

Elsewhere that morning

Dumbledore was sitting down in his office looking to enjoy a nice breakfast when the daily prophet landed on his desk, he looked at the paper with slight disgust, he knew that fudge would try to deny the return of voldemort for as long as possible and had been planning on using it as a way to further endear harry to him. His plan was going very well especially after the incident with harry's trial the boy would cling even harder to the pawns Dumbledore had placed around him, he was mildly angry that the ministry had tried to kill the brat but in the end it had all worked out.

This however does not mean that he wanted to actually read the trivial lies they were printing about himself, as if the common witch or wizard had the right to question the great albus Dumbledore. He had saved them all from grindewald and now he was setting up his final plans to rid them of voldemort and all things dark, once this war was over they would worship the very ground he walked on and hail him as a wizard as powerful as merlin himself. Unfortunately his day dreams of eternal glory and fame were disturbed by a harsh series of knocks on his door, readjusting himself to his kind grandfatherly mask he was about to let them enter when Severus barged into his office with the daily prophet in his hands.

"Albus what is the meaning of this!" the paper was slammed down in front of him while snape continued to glare as he breathed deeply as if trying to contain his rage.

"you told me all these years that potter was being spoiled rotten by his relatives and that he was being given everything he had ever wanted on a silver platter but now I find out that Lilly's son was being beaten and abused worse than any child I have ever seen before" albus reached for the paper now and the first thing he see's is a picture of harry with the goblins at Gringots reading thru the article his dread began to raise 'no, no, no this can't be happening, how did he even get there arthur was supposed to take the brat straight to grimmauld place not to the one place that I have been keeping him from for the last four years, where is he now I'll have to get him soon so I can bring him back under thumb' Albus looked back up at snape who was still waiting for an answer and knew that he would have to be careful with his wording to the man. Normally he would simply put him under a spell or potion as he had done with harry but snape was a master of occlumency and potions he would notice anything strange going on in his own mind and would easily over power any spell or brew the antidote for any potion.

"my boy everything I have done was for the greater good, if you had known about his home life you would have had a much harder time keeping your cover among the dark side besides, harry needs to stay with his family so he can be protected by the blood wards if they were to fall then harry would have become vulnerable to the death eaters that managed to buy their way out of prison." Snape still looked furious as he stared down at the headmaster.

"all of this was for a war you weren't even sure would come about, you destroyed the life of an innocent child so he could become your weapon? Then you can find another potions master as I will not condone this" snape was about to walk out the door when Albus spoke again.

"I don't think you want to do that Severus after all if you leave who will look out for your little snakes, you know as well as I do that if we bring in a new head of house they will not have the same amount of authority, respect, or fear that you have now, I'm sure you remember what happened during the first few years that you were teaching here. The amount of injuries that slytherin house sustained in the aftermath of the dark lords fall when those students were blamed for everything and targeted by everyone, the other houses only stopped when they began to fear you and the detentions you made them serve. How bad do you think it will be now with a new head of house who isn't able to scare with a sneer while the entire world descends into fear and panic once the dark lord reveals himself, some may even die"

a snarl of rage was his answer as snape slammed the door shut behind him, it was all the answer he needed to know that the potions master would not be leaving any time soon. He was about to go back to his planning in order to salvage the mess the potter brat had put him in when suddenly his windows were opened and thousands of bright red howlers rushed into his office screaming out their words as they tried to be heard over the others only increasing the volume in the room until he had been forced to flee his office but he would soon find that no matter where he ran the howlers would follow soon after.

Voldemort sat on his throne looking over the daily prophet as he contemplated the boy at the center of the article, certainly he had seen a few similarities between them back in the boys first year but he had no idea how similar they truly were. He was least surprised that the meddling old coot had taken control of the boy saviors life but he was surprised and mildly disgusted with how far the old headmaster had gone to be in control of his precious weapon. The coming revelations would certainly break apart the light side leaving only those who are absolutely loyal to Dumbledore, even thou there was still the prophecy to consider he knew he would never be able to harm the boy. While many might have missed it and even fewer would know what it meant voldemort had seen the last item listed on the boys test, how potter had become one of his horcrux's was uncertain since as far as he knew it should have been impossible for another wizard to become a horcrux but that mattered little, for now he would sit back and wait watching in the shadows as everything came crumbling down around Dumbledore thanks to the boy that he had placed at the center of it all.

Sirius was angry, no angry didn't even begin to cover just how livid he was after reading thru the article in the daily prophet with remus by his side, the once gentle man was close to letting his werewolf out on all the people who were hurting their cub. They had been shocked at first as they continued reading about the abuse harry had suffered at the hands of his relatives but the true rage had come when they learned that the people harry called friends, hell the weaslys were almost family, had been using him for his money all this time. His current state was from reading about the marriage contract that would have made his sweet little pup into nothing more than a slave to the weasly family forcing him to hand over every knut of his inheritance and allowing his so-called wife to do what ever she pleased while he was forced to care for her every need.

You would think he would be flying off the handle at the scheming filth that was seated in his kitchen at that very moment but no he was to angry to even do that, this betrayal called for something truly drastic. Sirius stood startling remus out of his own thoughts as he marched to the door with the werewolf right behind him only to confuse his old friend as he walked further up the stairs instead of down to the kitchen. He walked for a bit before he opened the hidden door that led to the hall of family portraits a room he never went into simply because of the relationship he had with his family but he knew they would help him now. The blacks may have been known for being dark magic users but what they truly prided themselves on was their family line, the members may disagree on the need for purity in their line but something that was always passed on was that they would continue the family line no matter what stood in their way.

"what are you doing here?" his mother snarled waking the rest of the black portraits who turned to look at him and remus.

"be quiet mother" his reply actually stopped her and others from commenting further not because they actually cared to listen to him but because they knew the steel in his voice as what the family had secretly called the black state where they were pushed so far beyond rage that they had no other words for the emotion. Such a state was not to be provoked as it had led to older members decimating whole towns and armies leaving none alive in the wake of their rampage.

"I know there are many of you who do not like me and quiet a few who despise me for my choice to go to the light, you were right not to trust them" still silence reigned in the room but now it was caused by shock and surprise rather than caution, the older members were shocked at hearing Sirius orion black the third one of the most stubborn blacks to have been born in the last few centuries admit that he had been wrong to abandon his family for the light side .

"there aren't many blacks left anymore, the mainland branches were killed off during the war with grindewald and those few that made it were killed because of the madness they suffered and now there are only the ones in England left alive leaving only my self and my heir along with Bellatrix, narcissa and her heir"

"you have no child!" his mother called out in disbelief as the rest of the family whispered to each other in despair, they truly prized their family above all else but to learn that there was only four or five of them left out of a family that had numbered in the hundreds when it had stood in it's prime was unbelievable.

"that's true mother but I do have a godson and before you say that it doesn't make him a black he is dorea Potter nee black's grandson" many of the portrait's nodded in agreement that it would make him the next head of house as he had a far closer connection to the blacks main family line than narcissa's heir as he was only the son of the youngest daughter of the youngest brother of the main line. while Sirius's heir came from the eldest child of the main black line as well as had the godfather bond with the current head of house.

"telling you all this is not the only reason why I came up here, I'm sure mother knows that after the death of the dark lord voldemort I was imprisoned with out a trial and during that time my godson was placed with in Albus Dumbledore's guardianship. I have just learned that albus placed harry with abusive muggles" this brought outcry from the paintings at the fact that the next head had been placed with muggles of all things but to be abused by them meant war.

"and the light that I thought would have his back have been stealing his money for years while keeping him drugged up on loyalty and obedience potions, yesterday he was able to slip from Dumbledore's grasp and is now safely secured behind Gringots walls were the goblins are aiding him in a full recovery from the potions and in pursuing legal action against Dumbledore and the weasly family for the theft and potions but what has truly horrified me was that Dumbledore signed a marriage contract that would have made harry little more than a slave to the weaslys. he would have been forced to give them everything thing or he would lose his magic" the up roar was so intense that it was nearly impossible to tell who was speaking until a single voice called from the back of the room silencing the rest of the paintings.

"what revenge do you seek son" Sirius turned to see the largest paining in the hall looking at him now, this portrait rarely spoke unless he thought that the family was truly in danger for this was the first wizard of the black family.

"for now I will simply be removing the light supports from the house but I wish to learn about everything that I should have known as the head of the black family so that when the time comes I can bring the full weight of our family down upon them until there is nothing left of those who thought for even a moment that they could do such a thing to our family" the portrait continued to stair at him before a smirk appeared on his face.

"then we will teach you everything you need to know to keep the next generation safe but first get those traitors out of our house" Sirius smile was all teeth as he and remus left the room and went down to the kitchen where the rest of the order was gathered as the weaslys tried to fix their reputation with the rest of the light families who were appalled by what they had been doing. The noise stopped as Sirius stepped into the room.

"I, Sirius Orion Black the third head of the ancient and noble house of black herby cast the order of the phoenix out of my house, you shall not be allowed to return unless you are invited in by my self, so mote it be" with that the order members were forcibly apparated out of the house while Sirius slumped into one of the chairs with remus sitting nearby.

"what now" remus asked as he watched his long time friend beat himself up over all the things he could have prevented if he had taken harry away that night so many years ago.

"kreacher" Sirius called the elf who for once stayed silent "restore the house I wont let harry see it like this"

The next day

Harry woke up from the comfortable position on his bed in his guest room at Gringotts, he snuggled deeper into the warmth of his blanket cocoon and was about to fall back to sleep when he heard a small noise coming from the side of his bed. Turning slightly harry slowly moved the edge of his blankets out of the way as he peered out into the dim lighting of the room were he saw two tiny figures sitting on the floor and talking to themselves while making sure to keep watch over the door that led into his room almost as if they were guarding him. Moving to get up harry was only able to sit up in his bed before he had his arms full of a sobbing house elf named dobby.

"mister harry potter sir, dobby is so sorry dobby is a bad elf, so bad , left mister harry potter alone and harry potter got hurt, dobby is a bad elf, bad, bad dobby" harry quickly grabbed dobby and pulled him into a hug as he held the sobbing house elf to keep him from punishing himself.

"dobby it's not your fault, I thought that I could trust them but I'm going to need your help now more than ever dobby" the little elf looked up at him with a look of near worship on his face.

"the great harry potter needs dobby's help?" harry nodded as he let the elf go a little but watched him cautiously in case he started to hurt himself again.

"yes, right now the goblins are going to help me get better but I'm going to need a house elf to make sure that I stay health and free of any trap that might be waiting for me once I'm in Hogwarts again, can you help me dobby?" tears began to fall from dobby's eyes as he nodded his head vigorously.

"dobby can, dobby will and winky can help, we was hoping that mister harry potter sir would let us form a bond with him so we can help him and stay by master harry potter sir's side" harry looked from dobby to the new elf winky and saw that it was bartimus crouch's house elf, the little elf looked so hopeful but at the same time she looked apprehensive and harry couldn't help but smile softly at the poor little elf that had been put thru so much pain and suffering by her abusive masters just as dobby had when he was in the care of the malfoy's .

"of course, I'd be happy to, I know that I can count on you two to keep me safe" now both of the elves were in his arms and crying in joy while harry could feel the bond snapping into place. Once the two had calmed down enough to let harry get out of bed he walked over to a small writing desk that was placed to the side of his room where he penned a letter to Sirius and mister weasly. Once he was done harry asked dobby and winky to deliver them while he headed for the bathroom that was attached to his rooms for a shower. Stepping back out into his rooms dressed in clean cloths harry was greeted by both of his elves and a goblin that was sent to take him to a meeting with his accountant, retainer, and healer.

It took a few minutes to navigate the massive and winding halls of Gringotts but they did manage to make it to the meeting in time to eat a light breakfast together, healer adam's was adamant that he eat light meals with lots of snacks in between for the next few weeks while he was prescribed a strict regiment of nutrient potions to combat the malnutrition he suffered from. Dobby and winky were quickly recruited by healer adam's to keep track of all of his potions and medications as well as given a crash course in checking his food for anything that the two elves didn't put in there themselves with the instruction that they alone were to handle his food and drink. The two elves were beyond overjoyed to know that they would be able to help protect their master from all of the bad wizards who had tried to harm him, the goblin was actually surprised by how fierce the two little elves were when it came to protecting their master but steeljaw completely approved of their actions.

"now mister potter I told you that we would discuss all of the findings of your magical inheritance test at a later time I believe that time is now so you can understand what is going on. first of all it appears that your mother was not an Evans but a Woodling, the family was thought to be extinct after the deaths of the last lord and lady who died in muggle London during a terrorist attack, many thought that their young daughter had died with them but it appears that she was renamed Lilly and adopted by the Evans. As such the muggles you have been living with are not related to you in any way, the woodling's are the last known branch of Rowena Ravenclaw's line making you the last heir of both lines and thru your father you are the last heir of the potter's, Gryffindor's, and Peverell's while being the next head of the black family as your godfather Sirius is the current head. Normally the godfather bond he has with you would not be enough of a connection to make you eligible to be the next head of house and as such the position would have been given to the Malfoy heir when he came of age but you have the stronger claim because your grandmother was the eldest child of the black main line combined with the godfather bond to the current head of house, the Malfoy heir is but the son of the youngest daughter of the youngest child of the black main line."

"each of these lines are extremely old families who held a large amount of wealth and respect in the wizarding world, the total monetary wealth your vaults hold amounts to 900,700,458,000,000 galleons, 800,000,000,000 sickles, and 600,000,000 knuts. Your vaults also hold a large amount of books, scrolls, weapons, armor, jewels, trunks, portraits, cloths, and jewelry from each of your family houses along with a few precious artifacts that were left to us for safe keeping. In the next section it shows the magic that you should be able to use that has been passed down your family lines, Metamorphagus is the ability to change how you look by sheer force of will and comes from the black line, occlumency is the ability to protect your mind from any who might be trying to gain access to it while legilimency is the opposite side of that coin and allows the user to enter the mind of others to see their thoughts and find their secrets, an animagus is a person who can change into their inner animal, and beast speech is the ability to speak the language of any animal."

"by blocking so much of you magic Dumbledore has significantly weakened you, by blocking all of your legilimency and most of your occlumency magic it has left your mind open to any who know how to access it with out even alerting you to the fact that someone was looking into it. Thankfully blocking your animagus magic doesn't have any adverse affects on the person nor will blocking Metamorphagus or beast speech however he left your access to the snake language open, so it would appear as if you were a parseltongue. The blockage around your magical core and your creature inheritance however will have to be dealt with carefully, if we remove the blocks before your ready it could send you into a healing coma as your body tries to cope with having more access to your magic than it's ever had before thankfully we caught it now if you had hit your majority with the blocks on you could have died from the magic attempting to force itself thru your body."

"as it stands when you turn sixteen next year you will go thru your creature inheritance with you having the greatest chance of becoming an elemental vampire, these vampire's are the rarest known type of vampire as they can only be born not turned as regular vampires are no matter what many have tried. These vampire's are also recognised by all the clans of the world as royal vampires and the rulers of that society, you stand to become the only know elemental vampire left in our world and will be expected to take a leadership role of some kind in their society weather that means taking control of your own coven or being placed as the ruler of the entire race as has been done before. An elemental vampire also dose not need blood to survive as they gain nutrients from the elements around them, they can also use all of the elements to fight making them the most dangerous species of vampire in existence."

"there are a few other creatures that you could turn into but there such low chances that I truly don't think you will have to worry about turning into a veela, incubus, wood nymph, or a regular vampire. In order to counter act the blockages while making sure it doesn't negatively effect you we'll have to unblock the least important things first and then let you heal and recover before we move on to another. To do this properly we'll unblock your Metamorphagus, animagus, and beast speech abilities then we'll leave your magic to recover for a week while we work on your physical healing then we'll move on to your occlumency and legimency and slowly releasing the block on your magic by ten percent which should only take a week to adjust before we can keep unblocking thirty percent of your magic every week. The last week of your summer vacation we'll unblock your creature inheritance by that time it shouldn't be that much of a shock to your system so you won't have to rest for more than a week."

"All thru out the next month or so we're going to flush your system with potions to reverse the malnutrition and any other effects you might have retained from so many previous injuries as well as potions to help make sure the loyalty, obedience, love, and forgiveness potions didn't leave any adverse effects on you. On a lighter note if you would like I can have a squad of goblins check on all of your properties to make sure they are all in top condition with fully activated wards."

Harry nodded his consent to the plan as he thought about all of the things that would need to be done before the start of the next school year so he could stay out of the hands of those who he had thought were his friends but had use him for their own gain. Mr. Bletchley brought out the morning paper from his robe pockets drawing the attention of everyone at the table to him while he laid out the prophet that had printed another article about his situation actually informing people of the illegal marriage contract between harry and ginny that they had gotten dissolved just last night.

"public opinion of you has been skyrocketing while those who stood on the edge's of the lights support base have been leaving to the neutrals in droves saying they wouldn't support a leader who thought a young mans life is to be used however he pleases. On the ministry's side of things, the minister has asked that he speak with you about all of this thou that is not a surprise considering that combined you hold twenty seats in the wizengamot an unheard of amount as even the most politically powerful families like the Malfoy and blacks have only ever held six or seven at most." Harry looked very confused at this as he turned back to his account manager.

"how do I have so many seats then? And why would it matter to the minister how many seats on the wizengamot I have?" it was Mr. Bletchley who answered his questions once again.

"Mister potter the wizengamot is the governing body of magical Britain it is those who hold seats in the wizengamot that decide what laws will be passed and weather a law will go thru a revision or not, they even vote to see who will be the next minister of magic. The wizengamot is made of two bodies the house of comers and the house of lords, the seats in the house of comers are given to people who have been elected by the people to represent them and are given only one vote each while the seats in the house of lords are passed down thru the family line from one generation to another. The reason you have so many seats is because you have inherited the five potter seats from your father and the six Woodling seats from your mother while the other nine were willed to you by lords and lady's who have passed on with out having any children or family heirs to carry on their line, this means that you hold twenty votes on your own which makes you a very powerful player on the political field."

Harry sat quietly as he thought about everything his attorney had said, the minister was hoping to get on his good side in hopes that he would use his votes to elect fudge as the minister for another term and while he really didn't like the man he may be able to use this opportunity. If he met with fudge he was sure that he could get the ministry to stay off his back while also using them as an extra barrier between him and Dumbledore not to mention he could use this to push Sirius's trial thru as he was sure the minister would be happy to throw accusations at Dumbledore. Harry turned to healer Adams as if asking if it would be okay to meet with the minister, the man seemed to understand the silent question as he pondered it for a bit before nodding his head.

"I'm sure it would be fine for you to meet him in two weeks but only if you are well enough to speak with him at that time" harry nodded his head in thanks while he heard Bletchley muttering to himself about dates and times with steeljaw before another goblin knocked on the door telling them that they were ready to begin the unblocking process. Harry sighed as he was lead to a ritual room and asked to lay on the floor while wizards and goblins alike were standing ready to remove the first three blocks from him while he couldn't help but think about the long road to recovery he had a head of him.

Else where

Arthur weasly sighed as he and his elder sons walked thru diagon ally to the twin's joke shop he couldn't help but be thankful that Rita told the public that the older men of the weasly family had never stolen anything from harry, as it stood molly, ron, ginny, and hermione couldn't go out in public with out being scorned and having any rubbish the crowed could find thrown at them. Even know as he, bill, charley, and percy simply walked down diagon alley they were being given mistrusting stairs and words of caution were being whispered around them as others walked at least three feet away from them forcing others to move around them while mothers hid their children and fathers seemed to block their families from the weaslys sight. The people knew they hadn't done anything or even been in on the scheme that the other members of their family had pulled but they were watching them closely to make sure their young savior wasn't hurt more than he already was by their family, while he was a little upset by the treatment he was happy that the people were standing behind harry after all he had been thru.

Finally, the four of them made it to Weasly Wizarding Wheezes and saw a few cautious shoppers looking in thru the windows but not quiet brave enough to head inside the twins deserted shop. stepping thru the door arthur was surprised to see his normally happy laughing twins sitting behind the counter of their shop talking to each other with slouched shoulders and sad eyes as they looked out over the many items on display through out the shop, that was when they saw them and ran over to their family.

"dad tell us it's not true" Fred said as soon as they were by their families side.

"it can't be true what the prophet is printing right mom, ginny, ron, and hermione wouldn't do that to harry, not after all he's done for our family, right?" the twins watched shocked as their father confirmed everything the prophet said, the twins were shocked beyond belief that those who had stood beside harry thru so much were just using him for their own gain.

"how is harry?" george asked, mister weasly answered by pulling out a letter and handing it to the twins who began to read it.

 _Dear mister weasly_

 _I'm sorry I had to trick you yesterday when I asked to head to Gringotts I was only thinking about using one of the potter houses as a hide out for me and Sirius for the rest of the summer since I was sure there had to be a house out there that the death eaters didn't know about. Lets face it if I had gone back to grimmauld place me and Sirius would never have been allowed to leave that dreary old house not with Dumbledore in charge and I didn't want to spend my vacation like a criminal locked away in there._

 _I did not know that we would find out so much from that trip and while I do not think that I can forgiving molly, ron, or ginny any time soon if I will ever be able to forgive them at all but I want you, bill, charley, percy, fred, and gorge to know that I do not blame you in any way for what has happened and I would like to remain your friend as you were some of the first people that I truly saw as family and I hope that we can return to that._

 _If any of you wish to visit me I have gotten permission from the goblins to allow you in to see me, unfortunately they wont let me leave the bank until it's time to leave for Hogwarts as it will take the entire summer to get passed the critical problems Dumbledore has caused to my magic. If you do want to visit call for dobby and he'll let you know if the goblins will let me have visitors._

 _Hopefully still your friend_

 _Hadrian James Potter._

Fred sighed as he and gorge finished reading the letter while running a hand thru his hair, 'hopefully still your friend' it should be them that asks for forgiveness from harry not the other way around. They were lucky harry believed them that they would never intentionally hurt him, bloody hell they were lucky harry wanted anything to do with the rest of the family after the betrayal from ron, ginny, and their mom.

"we have to visit him" george said startling the others as they turned to look at him in confusion "he wants us to go visit him, if we wait to long he might think that we don't want to speak with him if we leave him locked up in Gringotts alone while he recovers from things ron and ginny probably knew about then he might not want to see us if we leave him alone all summer"

"your right gorge but we'll have to make sure he will even be awake for when we visit who knows what the goblins will have to do to heal him" charley said as he looked over at bill who shrugged his shoulders he never really worked with the healers at Gringotts as he was more of a field agent than anything else, Arthur nodded as he looked over the letter one last time before putting it away.

"dobby" the small excitable elf popped into existence in front of them, he wasn't as happy to see any of them at the moment but dobby knew that these weasly were like him and simply hadn't known that master harry had been in danger.

"hi dobby how is harry" the elf smiled slightly

"master harry is sleeping right now the goblins unblocked a lot of magic and master went to sleep for a bit dobby was told he would wake in two days to take some more healthy potions" Arthur smiled and nodded at the elf while his sons were a little worried but very much relieved that harry was doing fine all things considered and already on his road to a full recovery.

"harry asked if we could visit him when he's awake can you give him a letter when he wakes up" dobby nodded enthusiastically as he waited for Arthur to write his letter, when it was done and dobby was about to head back to harry's side he stopped and looked at them.

"only you can come no dumblydore, or bushy hair or little ones" Arthur nodded which appeared to be enough for dobby. After the little elf left george looked around the shop before stopping to stare at a little cage on the far wall that was filled with what looked like huge moving balls of fluff.

"hey fred do you think harry would like a pygmy puff to cuddle"


End file.
